Lyra, Gold, and the Bow of Light
by LittleSpringroll
Summary: Lyra and Gold go to the Legend of Zelda world. Their quest? To give Link a sword and help him obtain the Bow of Light.
1. Ilex Forest

**1: Ilex Forest**

"Me?! Take a train?!" Lyra was clearly shocked that Anjean had told her to take the Spirit Train. "Johto hardly has any rails at all, and they're for the Magnet Train!"

Anjean sighed. "The Spirit Train is magical and capable of making its own rails. With its sturdy cannon and invincible armor, I'm sure you'll be fine." Anjean lifted up one of her arms and a greatly polished, gleaming train appeared along with a fine set of cars: A cannon, a passenger car, and a freight car.

Lyra hopped into the driver's seat and lifted a lever. The train slowly rolled toward the portal out of the crack in time. Lyra suddenly stopped the train. "Anjean, where am I supposed to go?"

Anjean said, "You must travel to the Sand Temple and give this to a boy named Link." Anjean raised both of her arms and a sword appeared out of the blue. "Lyra, take good care of the Special Treasure of the Lokomos."

Lyra smiled. "I will!" she said. She climbed aboard the Spirit Train. "Off to the Sand Temple!"

* * *

Gold stared at the Ilex Forest Shrine. _What happened to Lyra? _he thought. They were exploring in Ilex Forest and Lyra had touched the shrine and then she just vanished. Gold wondered if there was some evil spell on the shrine or something.

Suddenly, the doors of the shrine flew open and a huge multicolor train burst out of the tiny doors and started racing straight towards Gold. Gold looked around for a place to run, and there was none. Suddenly, sparks flew from the wheels of the train and it slowed down. It was then when Gold noticed that the train wasn't on rails.

Gold ducked as the train screeched to a halt right in front of him. Gold looked up, and to his surprise, Lyra hopped out and ran to Gold.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked him.

Gold blinked. _Is this really Lyra?_ he thought. "What happened?" Gold questioned Lyra.

Lyra tried hard to remember what had happened. "Let me think…there was an old lady named Anjean…who gave me the train and…something to give to a boy named…Link."

Gold was too puzzled to speak. _This doesn't make any sense,_ he thought.

"Oh yeah!" Lyra thought out loud. "It was a sword!"

Now Gold was completely shocked. He would have never thought that Lyra, out of all of his friends, would have a sword. Gold asked, "What about a sword?"

Lyra answered, "I was supposed to give a sword to Link!"

Now Gold's head was filled with numerous questions (and absolutely no answers to them). He decided on one to ask Lyra.

Gold stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Who is Link?" he asked Lyra.

She shrugged. "Dunno."

Gold's head was again overflowing with thoughts and questions. _Who is Anjean? What's in the shrine? How did the train go without rails?_

Lyra turned around. "No time for questions. Let's go together, Gold!" She grabbed Gold by his jacket and headed for the magnificent train. Gold sighed. Lyra pulled the lever.

"All aboard!" Lyra yelled as the train chugged away from Ilex Forest on magically invisible rails.


	2. Anjean Again

**2: Anjean Again**

As the Spirit Train neared the edge of the forest, the tracks sloped upwards. Amazingly, people didn't notice them or run into the train. Gold was enjoying the ride so far, but the slope got him a bit nervous. _Is it safe to drive a train on invisible rails that can disappear?_ he asked himself.

Meanwhile, Lyra seemed completely confident, although she had no practice driving a vehicle before.

Yet one event scared them both. As the train continued up a slope, it suddenly went around a corner and headed straight for an oak tree. Just as they thought they were doomed to a fate of crashing into a large tree on a magical train while flying at a high speed, a greenish, bluish light appeared that seemed to pull the train towards it, even though Lyra had the train on reverse. As they got nearer to the light, the light became bigger. Gold and Lyra both shut their eyes as the train collided with the light.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

Lyra opened her eyes and saw Anjean. Anjean smiled.

"Where are we now?" Lyra asked.

Anjean said, "Inside a Space-Time Gate. Many of them cover New Hyrule.

Lyra was stunned. "Where is New Hyrule?"

Anjean shook her head saying, "Not in your world, dear."

"Then, what is the new world we will be in?"

Anjean smiled again. "'Tis a land of heroes, rulers, evil, and legends." Lyra waited for more. "But, I am here to tell you a message. First, you must learn the ways of the sword. Second, you must travel by train to the temple. Third, you must confront a great evil."

Lyra nodded slowly.

"I have finished for the time being." Anjean slowly started to fade.

"Anjean!" Lyra called, but it was no use. The next thing she knew, the train was parked in front of a station.

* * *

"You mean you saw Anjean inside a portal and didn't tell me?" Gold asked. "And I don't even remember being in the portal!"

Lyra said, "Sorry Gold. I forgot you were in the passenger car. But Anjean said I had to learn how to use a sword."

Gold whined, "Why don't I get a weapon?"

Lyra pointed to his backpack. "You have a cue stick, Gold." Then she ran off to practice somewhere. Gold followed her while taking out his cue stick.


	3. Linebeck Trading

**3: Linebeck Trading**

Lyra wandered around the small station. There were some little islands with bridges connecting them. There was grass growing very high that Lyra cut down with her sword, but Lyra couldn't find enemies to practice real attacks on. Yet that would soon change.

The next day, Lyra and Gold were taking a walk when a red blob with eyes waddled toward them.

"Hello, there!" Gold said. The blob continued toward them. Lyra reached out to touch it when it suddenly bit her.

"Yeeowch!" Lyra screamed. Then they saw five other blobs surrounding them. Lyra drew her sword while Gold extended his pool cue.

"On the count of three…" Gold whispered, "one…two…THREE!" Lyra and Gold rushed the blobs so quickly that the blobs fainted in seconds.

"Whew!" Lyra said.

Suddenly, a yellow blob popped out of the ground.

"Great…another one," Gold said. The blob looked completely innocent until it suddenly narrowed its eyes and yelled, "Chuuu!" while shooting electricity at Gold.

"Ouch! XP" Gold yelled as he was partly electrocuted.

Lyra thought, _It doesn't look like a Pikachu, but it sure sounds like one._

Gold yelled, "Run!" He and Lyra ran from the yellow blob until they came to a dead end.

"What now?" Lyra asked. Gold shrugged. The yellow thing continued it path toward them while discharging volts of electricity. Gold braced himself for another shock, but didn't get one. Instead, the blob stopped discharging volts and started charging. Lyra suddenly swung her sword at the blob and it fainted.

"I hope there aren't any more," Gold said.

"Me too," Lyra told him. They headed back to the train without further harm.

* * *

The next day, they tried to be more careful and didn't run into those weird blobs. They stumbled upon a house on one island and decided (after much argument) to go inside. Gold knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice said.

Gold slowly pushed the door open to reveal a shop filled with treasure, rupees, and trains. And man behind the counter said, "What can Linebeck Trading help you with?" He wore a white shirt with a red bow tie and a blue coat and a fine hat.

Lyra thought a bit and finally said, "What do you sell?"

The man behind the counter said, "Correction. I trade treasure for train parts or treasure for Rupees."

"Rupees?!" Gold and Lyra said in unison.

The man nodded. "Everybody uses Rupees in New Hyrule."

Lyra was shocked. "Doesn't everybody use Poké?" she asked. She reached into her bag and looked for Poké but instead she found green gem-like things. She took one out to examine it.

The man laughed. "See? Everyone uses Rupees!"

Gold was also looking at the green gem things in his bag.

"So why's this place called Linebeck Trading?" Gold asked. "What's a Linebeck?"

The man looked quite offended. "What?! You don't get it? To put it quite simply, a Linebeck is ME! Or rather, I am Linebeck – the third!"

"Oh, we apologize, Sir," Lyra quickly said. "We don't know anyone named Linebeck."

"No?!" Linebeck III gasped. "You've _never_ heard of the great man Linebeck who helped slay the evil monster years and years ago? He was my great grandfather!"

"What evil monster?" Gold asked.

Linebeck III said, "Bellum. The Monster of the Great Sea where the Ocean King is. It was defeated by Linebeck and a boy in green."

Lyra said, "What was the boy's name?"

Linebeck III said, "Link."

* * *

_To be continued! And guess what, there is a picture for this chapter, too! (See our profile for the link)  
_


	4. Catching Bunnies

**4: Catching Bunnies**

"Link?!" Lyra said. "We're supposed to give a sword to a boy named Link."

Linebeck III told them, "The Link that destroyed the sea monster is probably dead now. But there is another. A boy dressed like a castle guard stopped by here a couple days ago. Said he was going to a Sand Temple somewhere and that he needed to upgrade his train. It strongly resembled your train. I gave him a Golden Engine for some treasure. And his name was Link."

Lyra looked at Linebeck III. "Which way is the sand temple?"

Linebeck III thought for a moment. "Somewhere in the Ocean Realm, and the Ocean Realm is just across that bridge," he said, pointing to a nice, sturdy bridge.

"Let's go, Gold!" Lyra shouted as she grabbed Gold by his jacket and ran out of the shop, leaving Linebeck III confused. Lyra rand until they reached the boarding platform. Then, she opened the passenger car and tossed Gold in.

"Whoa–!" Gold screeched as he fell onto the soft seats of the passenger car. Lyra slammed the door and immediately pulled the lever to double speed. Lyra was in a hurry to find Link.

Just as the train was at its full speed, something caught Gold's eye. He leaned a bit out the open window and realized it was a floating barrel...with ears like a Buneary!

Gold shouted to Lyra, "Fire at that barrel!"

Lyra leapt onto the cannon's platform, positioned the cannon, and pressed the trigger. BOOM! The barrel exploded with the force of the cannonball. A little blue thing that looked like a Buneary hopped onto the water. Wait! It was...standing on water? Gold couldn't believe his eyes!

"Gold! Get the net!" Lyra shouted above the noise of the train.

"Wha – whaat?!" yelped Gold. He flipped his bag upside down and dumped its contents on the seat next to him. The random stuff from his pack tumbled around as Lyra brought the train to a screeching halt. Gold quickly found a net and tossed it forward to Lyra, who stretched out her arms to catch it...but the net fell short of its mark. It hit the side of the train with a clang and bounced off, flying toward the water.

"No!" Gold watched helplessly as the net fell.

The net fell on top of the magic Buneary-like creature. Surprisingly, although the net was sinking, the creature, now trapped inside it, was holding it up.

"Cool!" Gold called.

"Ack! This is not good, not good!" Lyra cried at nearly the same moment.

"Huh?" Gold took a look to the right and noticed a bunch of evil-looking ships approaching.

Lyra began to aim the cannon toward them. "Those are pirates!" she yelled back. "I'll hold them off! You catch that bunny!"

Gold stepped out of the train, wobbling precariously on the thin bridge. He took out his pool cue slowly, balancing carefully and moving the stick towards the bunny. He managed to hook the cue stick through two loops in the net, trapping the bunny inside. He leaned forward as far as he dared, lifting the net, dragging it to the train, trying to ignore the cannon shots in the background.

"Quickly!" Lyra called out as an enemy shot hit, shaking the train and damaging the front slightly.

The bunny was almost there, just a few more inches...Gold yanked the net up, falling backwards into the passenger car and taking the squirming creature with him. "Got it!"

"Finally!" Lyra let out a sigh of relief. She turned the train on high speed, just barely avoiding another enemy missile.  
As they chugged away, Lyra glanced back at Gold. He was holding the now-calm bunny with a big smile on his face. She knew, somehow, that it had been the right decision to catch that bunny.


	5. More Train Travel

**5: More Train Travel**

Shortly after catching the bunny, Lyra and Gold saw a strange island with a spiked hill on it.

Lyra suddenly shouted, "It's the emblem of the pirates! I saw it on their ships while they attacked us! Man the cannon, Gold!"

Gold opened the door and targeted the hill. "Go!" he yelled as he continuously pressed the trigger to blast at the pirate hideout. He expected to see explosions, flames, and mad pirates, but the cannonballs didn't seem to affect the somehow sturdy hill.

Gold hadn't noticed it was rock, not just dirt, until now.

"Come on, Gold! We have to destroy that thing!" Lyra shouted so loud that Gold could hear her over the booming of the cannon firing.

Gold yelled, "It's impossible, Lyra!"

Lyra jumped to where Gold was standing. "You drive, I shoot!"

Gold hopped into the driver's seat and watched Lyra vigorously smashing the trigger like a Vigoroth using Outrage. It was amazing that the button didn't break.

"You're...right..." Lyra panted.

"Right about what?" Gold asked.

"This hill...it's indestructible," Lyra sadly whispered.

A few moments later, though, Lyra was in the driver's seat, pulling the whistle string. "Let's not get sad, Gold. Let's leave the past behind us!" Lyra shouted for joy over the loud sound of the whistle. Gold was surprised at how fast her mood could change.

"Look, Gold! It's a tower!" Lyra squealed.

Gold turned his head to see a beautiful tower, rising from the depths of the soil to the heights of the sky. It looked like a large-scale spike or spear.

"Do you think that is the sand temple?" Lyra questioned Gold.

"It doesn't look…sandish. Sand makes you think of sand castles…and pyramids." He had read about pyramids in books, yet there were none in the Johto region.

Lyra said, "I see your point."

Gold tilted his head. "Yes, my hair is very nice," he stated, pointing to his pointy hair, "but what does it have to do with…oh, I get it. Ooopps."

There were a couple seconds of silence, then Gold yelled, "I see land! And sand!"

Lyra cheered as the train went on to land. But the celebration ended abruptly.

"What are those ominous fins racing through the sand?" Gold asked.

"No clue," Lyra said.

One second later a huge shark leaped out of the sand and flew toward the train.

"Fire!" Lyra screamed at Gold. Seeing that Gold was paralyzed in fear, Lyra took initiative, rushed to the button, and slammed it with all her might. A cannon ball streaked toward the sand shark and collided with it, preventing the monster from damaging the train.

Gold spotted two more. "L-lyra!" he shouted, but she was already aiming at them. Suddenly, Gold had an idea. If he blew the whistle, maybe it would scare them off! He took a deep breath and raced to the front of the train. He reached for the string and tugged.

The two sand sharks jumped out of the sand long enough for Lyra to shoot them. Gold held the string for a bit longer, in case of further attempts to damage the train by sharks. But, right as another appeared, the train went through a yellow light. Gold and Lyra closed their eyes as a blinding light enveloped the train. A couple seconds later, the train appeared near a huge pyramid.

* * *

_This chapter also has a picture for it! See our profile for the link._


	6. Entering a Pyramid

**6: Entering a Pyramid**

As they approached the pyramid, Lyra began to think more and more that Gold might be correct about this being the sand temple.

Well, Gold said the name 'sand' made him think of pyramids, and this _was_ a pyramid.

"Hey, Lyra! Why aren't there any sand sharks?"

Lyra thought about it. "Maybe it's because we're getting close to the pyramid."

Gold nodded his head in agreement. "Right."

A couple minutes later, they were riding around the pyramid at double speed. "How do we enter this thing?" Gold asked.

"We need to flip a switch to change the tracks," Lyra said. "And I don't know where the switch is." Lyra and Gold passed the entrance again on the train.

Just then, Gold saw something. It was a small purple orb in the sand. "Lyra, I think I found it!" he exclaimed.

"Fire at it, Gold!" Lyra shouted back.

Gold attempted to aim at the switch, but the train was too fast. "Reverse!" he yelled. Lyra reached for the Lever and pulled. The wheels on the train sent sparks flying as the train slowly switched into reverse mode. As the train backed toward the pyramid's entrance, Gold targeted the sphere and pressed the trigger. The cannon shook the train as it produced a mini explosion that catapulted a cannonball through the air. The cannonball missed its target by at least ten feet. Gold hit the trigger again…

…and nothing happened.

He did it again, and got the same result. "Uh, Lyra? I think the cannon is broken."

"What?!" Lyra almost shouted. "How could our cannon break?" Lyra abandoned the cab and joined Gold on the cannon platform. She closely inspected the trigger. She slammed on it. "Yup. It's broken all right."

Gold thought for a moment. "Wait…I think that the cannon isn't broken…it's just that we don't have any cannonballs left."

Lyra considered that possibility. "Yeah…I did shoot at that pirate hill a lot…"

Gold was sad for a moment, but then he saw the switch again. When they had talked about the cannon, he hadn't noticed they were still circling around the temple. "Slow down the train!" he told Lyra. She hurried back to the cab and lifted the main lever a little bit and the train stopped next to the switch.

Gold grabbed his pool cue and raised it above his head. He brought it down in one powerful blow that missed the switch.

The cue stick streaked toward the sand and started sinking. Gold and Lyra stared in dismay. Neither of them had known it was quicksand. Gold pulled at his cue stick, but it continued to sink. Gold realized that it was pulling him too. "Help!" he screamed as his weapon of choice was disappearing in the quicksand.

Lyra ran to his aid. She pulled Gold with all her might and the cue stick moved slightly. They pulled harder and harder until finally, the stick resurfaced. Gold leaned out farther with Lyra holding him who was holding the cannon for safety. Gold stabbed at the switch and it finally lit up bright green. They both breathed sighs of relief. Lyra felt so relieved, she almost let go of Gold.

When they were both back in their spots, Lyra cheered, "Off we go!" as they entered the pyramid. Little did they know what awaited them there.


	7. Temple Confusion

**7: Temple Confusion**

Gold and Lyra hopped off their parked train.

"This is a very odd pyramid," Gold pointed out.

"Agreed," Lyra said.

They decided to enter the door with swords drawn. Of course Lyra went first; she had a real sword and Gold did not.

When they entered, they were very surprised. Inside the pyramid, there was sand, a boulder, patterns on the floor, and some logs. With a bit of argument, they split up to search for Link.

Gold walked to the left and saw some targets with arrows in them. It seemed that Link had been there, yet no footprints were visible in the sand.

Meanwhile, Lyra ran to the right side of the temple in search of Link. Instead, she saw a narrow alley. She walked along it, but suddenly, without warning, a boulder rolled straight toward her. She quickly scanned the area for a place to hide and found a little space on the side. She ran to it and to her surprise, the floor opened beneath her, revealing a huge pit. Lyra grabbed the edge of the pitfall and held on tightly as the boulder passed. Then, she saw at least five more. "Help!" she yelled.

On the other side of the temple, Gold heard her cry and ran towards her voice. When he reached the alley, he saw a boulder racing toward him. He quickly sidestepped to avoid collision and started to run to where Lyra's voice was coming from. He dodged a couple more rocks and saw Lyra.

Gold reached out his hand but quickly withdrew it as a boulder rolled between them. He tried again and grabbed Lyra. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw two more boulders. He yanked Lyra's hand even harder. When they both thought they were goners, Gold used all of his strength and lifted Lyra out of the hole. Lyra barely had time to relax her hand because they still had boulders to avoid. They ran back to the temple entrance and caught their breath.

"Thank you, Gold," Lyra said gratefully.

Gold grinned. "No problem!"

They waited a little and then went down a staircase to the next floor. On the next floor, they saw three lovely blue pots.

"What are those for?" Gold asked.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "For decoration, of course," she answered.

They walked into another room and were shocked by the instances in this room. There was a large square with sand in it and two big blocks with colorful decorations on their sides. There were also four switches in the ground, two pink and two blue. Gold wondered why they were there.

Lyra ran up to one and pushed. "Oomff!" she grunted. "This is way too heavy to push. What are they for, anyway?"

Gold shrugged, and they continued their search to the left side of the temple. As Gold walked around the corner, he froze, putting a finger to his lips. Lyra silently and stealthily peeked around the corner and saw two skeletons, both armed with sharp blades.

"What do we do?" she whispered to Gold.

"I guess we attack them," Gold replied. He waited for the right moment and lunged at a skeleton, armed with his pool cue. The skeleton swiftly jumped to avoid the stick and swung its blade at Gold. He deflected the slice and stabbed at it, only to make it jump yet again.

He motioned to Lyra and she spun around in a circle with her sword, but the skeleton dodged her cut. It wielded its sword like a skilled swordsman.

Lyra and Gold advanced on it, forcing it to retreat. Unfortunately, the other ninja skeleton was moving toward them.

"It's now or never, Gold!" Lyra commanded. They brought their swords down on the warrior's skull, causing it to fall down and disappear in a cloud of purple smoke.

Gold spun around to fight the other skeleton. Gold did a spin attack, forcing the ninja skeleton warrior to jump back. It spun its sword around and swung it crazily, giving Lyra a chance to slash at its back. Then, both Lyra and Gold stabbed it and it vanished.

"High-five!" Gold said.

They hi-fived each other, no longer just friends, but partners on the battlefield.


	8. Quicksand Crossing

**8: Quicksand Crossing**

Gold and Lyra made their way back to the square sand box. Gold looked towards the back of the temple.

"I think I see a door." He motioned to Lyra.

"Yup. It's a door alright," Lyra agreed.

Gold thought, _How are we going to cross this quicksand?_

Just then, he felt something squirming around in his pack. _Oh yeah,_ he remembered. _The bunny!_

He took off his pack and unzipped it so the bunny could hop out.

"Need a little air, huh, little buddy?" he said, grinning.

The bunny simply scampered away toward the quicksand.

"No! Don't go that way!" Lyra called to it, but her warning was unheeded by the little blue creature. It hopped happily on to the sand, then off on the other side.

"Whoa, it really _is_ magical!" Lyra gasped.

The bunny hopped away through a small crack in the wall.

"Hey! Come back here!" Gold yelled.

The bunny soon returned with a bunch of other bunnies. These were just like the first, except they were sand-colored.

"Wow!" breathed Lyra as she and Gold watched the bunnies position themselves across the quicksand. "They're _all_ magical - and it looks like they're making us a bridge!"

Soon the bunnies were all lined up and Gold and Lyra could cross. Gold gingerly took his first step, still worried that he'd hurt them by standing on them, even though Lyra had assured him that the bunnies were magic and nothing could hurt them.

After slow, careful steps, the two of them made it across. All the bunnies went back in the crack except the blue one.

"Thanks a lot!" Gold said to the grinning bunny. It hopped back into his backpack and they climbed up the stairs. In this room, there were many pots and a rock.

Lyra walked up to the rock and read it out loud. "Step into the blue light to return to the temple entrance."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gold asked.

Just then, a blue light appeared out of the blue. Gold backed away from it. "I don't want to start all over from the entrance, do you?"

Lyra shook her head. "No…" she seemed lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Gold questioned.

"I was wondering why there are so many blue pots," she answered. "It seems like they might be for more than decoration."

Gold thought about it. _Yes, there might be another purpose for the pots._

Lyra motioned for Gold to follow her. "Well, let's not waste any time."

Gold ran up the stairs after Lyra. When they reached the top, they saw an arena with a skull and a helmet in the middle, four hammer things, and lots of sand. Gold and Lyra slowly approached the skull, fearing it would be a large ninja skeleton. As they took cautious baby steps toward the large skull, a gate suddenly rose up from the ground behind them. There was no turning back now.

"What…now?" Gold said with fear in his voice.

Lyra put her hand to her ear. "I think I hear someone…" she whispered. Gold walked a little closer and sure enough, he heard someone yelling, "Help!" in the distance.

Gold took one more step and froze. The eyes and mouth of the skull in the middle had lit up red.


	9. A Great Evil to Confront

**9: A Great Evil to Confront**

The skull straightened itself, the red fading from its eyes. Lyra was staring at it just like Gold. The skull roared and shot out of the sand, revealing its body, which was entirely made of cylinder-like bones with armor on some of them. The armor was black with spikes on it except for certain places. When the skull reached its full height, it towered over Lyra and Gold. They stared at it in fear. Thousands of grains of sand fell off its body and it leaned down to them and roared again. The devastating noise of its scream forced Gold and Lyra to cover their ears. It returned to its normal height after it finished screaming.

Just like that, the battle for the Bow of Light started.

"Don't stand there, Gold," Lyra said. "It's probably gonna try to hurt us."

Gold ran with Lyra to the right and the skull kept on staring at them. It opened a door in its lowest bone cylinder and shot out a boulder at them. Lyra pulled Gold out of the way and the boulder fell over the edge of the circular arena.

"Whew! That was close!" Gold panted. Lyra nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a faint voice saying, "Over here!"

Gold and Lyra followed the voice until they came to a small prison. A boy wearing green was inside it. "If you want to beat that boss, you need this!" the boy said, holding up a little claw thing with a face on it.

Gold stepped forward. "Did you shoot the targets in the pyramid?" he asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, I shot th– look out!"

Gold and Lyra both spun around and saw red in the skull's mouth. It stared at them and suddenly shot a laser at them. Gold ducked and the laser hit the boy. "Yeeouch!" the boy screeched. He turned to Lyra. "We have little time to defeat Skeldritch, the boss. Would you give me one of those pots?"

Lyra ran to a blue pot, picked it up, and started dashing back.

"Lyra!" Gold shouted, seeing the door in Skeldritch open wide. Lyra turned just in time to see a spinning boulder zoom toward her.

The boy in green pointed the claw toward Lyra and squeezed the handle. It sent out a green ball of light that transformed the sand Lyra was standing on into a solid wall, with Lyra on top of it. The boulder struck the wall, causing the wall to crumble, and stopped rolling. Lyra fell off the boulder and slid off it and began running to the boy again.

When she reached the mini prison, she handed the boy the pot through the bars. He drew a medium sized sword and struck the pot. It shattered into millions of pieces, leaving Lyra confused and angry. _Why should I bring him a pot if he's just gonna break it?_ she thought. She returned her gaze to the prison and saw a small heart in the remains of the pot. The boy in green reached for it, grabbed it, and it vanished in his hands. For some reason, the boy seemed more energized than before.

Lyra looked at the boy. She had a question in her mind, but wondered if it was okay to ask it, for if he said 'no', she would feel embarrassed for asking such a question. She made up her mind and took a deep breath. "Are you…by any chance…Link?" she asked.

The boy nodded. "Yes, I am Link."

Lyra breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm supposed to give you this sword," she explained and reached into her bag for it.

Link's eyes grew large. "Get away!" he shouted.

Lyra rolled out of the way of a deadly laser aimed at her. Link protected himself with a shield and tossed the claw thing to Gold, saying, "Take this, the Sand Wand™. Squeeze the handle and its light will pack the sand into raised blocks!"

Gold grinned. "Thanks!" He turned and faced Skeldritch.

"Ready or not, here I come!"


	10. SkeldritchCapbone

**10: Skeldritch/Capbone**

Skeldritch roared and launched a boulder at Gold. Gold squeezed the handle and a green sphere of light appeared and changed the sand in front of him into a wall. He walked around to the other side of the wall and saw the boulder. "What now?" he shouted to Link.

"Use sand walls to place the rock in the catapult," Link instructed, pointing to the hammer things with the orbs next to them. Gold used the sand wand to direct the boulder into the catapult.

"Now, distract it!" Link shouted. Lyra ran up to Skeldritch and hit it with the sword Anjean had given her. Skeldritch slowly rotated around.

"Out of the way!" Link shouted to Gold, who backed away from the catapult. Link pulled out a bow from behind him. He pulled back the string and let the arrow fly in a perfect arch, landing on the orb switch. The hammer hit the boulder, launching it at Skeldritch. The boulder collided with Skeldritch and exploded, destroying one of the blocks holding up Skeldritch, causing the boss to fall to the floor and roar at them.

"Great!" Link complimented them.

"C'mon guys! Let's do it again!" Gold shouted to Lyra and Link. They repeated that process four times before taking a break.

"Whew!" Lyra said. "Skeldritch is one hard enemy."

Gold looked at Skeldritch. "Warning!" he said. Lyra and Gold ran in opposite directions, confusing Skeldritch. It rotated as if on a swivel chair and aimed a Lyra. Its armor turned red and it shot many high velocity boulders at her. Gold made tons of sand walls and carefully placed a boulder in a catapult. "Now, Link!" he shouted.

Link equipped an arrow in his bow and fired at the orb. It lit up green on collision with the well-aimed arrow and shot the boulder at Skeldritch's unprotected spot. The cylinder holding up Skeldritch exploded along with the boulder and the skull without a body fell to the sand as it had been when the fight started. Its helmet flew off its skull and cracked into many pieces, revealing a large red gem on its head.

"Destroy the gem!" Link yelled as Skeldritch got up and started hopping around. Lyra swung her sword at Skeldritch, leading to no effect. Skeldritch bit Lyra's sword and tossed her a couple feet away.

Gold squeezed the Sand Wand and used sand walls to trap Skeldritch's skull. He lifted himself with a wall of sand and ran toward the humungous red gem. Gold drew his pool cue and slashed at the gem countless times.

Skeldritch hopped up and down, breaking the walls. It jumped toward Gold, but he rolled away and used the sand wand again to trap the Skull and elevate both him and Lyra. Gold and Lyra ran to the gem and smashed it with their weapons. Finally, they both drew back their swords and preformed spin attacks on the gem.

Skeldritch screeched so loud that all the glass and pots in the temple shattered. The skull fell down and exploded in a cloud of dark purple smoke. The bars on Link's prison dropped and he ran out to congratulate them.

Suddenly, all the sand around them started swirling and twisting and changing color. When the sand settled, there was a stone floor in the center of the arena and a staircase going down. A golden treasure chest appeared.

Link ran to it and opened it. He reached in and pulled something out that he lifted above is head, as if showing the whole world.

"What is that?" Gold asked, pointing to the heart-shaped object Link had retrieved from the chest.

Link put it in his bag. "It's called a heart container. It heals you no matter how much damage you've taken and raises the amount of damage you can take."

Lyra stared at it in wonder. Then she remembered her mission and reached into her bag. "Here, Link. Take this sword," she said sweetly.

Link took the sword and practiced some attacks. "Thanks, wait…what's your name?"

Lyra smiled. "I'm Lyra and he's Gold," she said, pointing to herself and Gold.

Link smiled. "And as you all know, I am Link."  
Gold looked at Link and Lyra. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go down those stairs!"

The trio happily made their ways down the stairs. At the bottom, they jumped off a small drop and walked forward a couple steps. In this room, there were many pots, a golden chest, and an eye target. Link ran forward and opened the lid of the treasure chest and took out a magnificent bow. Gold thought it could have been made of pure gold.

Link turned to thank them. "Finally! I have the Bow of Light! Thank you so much!" Link reached into his collection and pulled out an Ancient Gold Coin. He handed it to Gold. Next, he took out a beautiful Lyre and gave it to Lyra. "These are just small tokens of my appreciation."

Gold and Lyra thanked Link for his generosity. Then, Link equipped the Bow of Light and pulled back the silver string. Light waves streamed into the simple arrow, transforming it into a gleaming Light Arrow. Link shot the eye on the other side of the gap and it turned orange. A bridge suddenly appeared out of nowhere along with a blue light.

Link walked across the newly formed bridge and turned to face them. "Thanks for everything, guys."

"No problem! ^^" Gold told Link.

Link smiled. "Well, I've got to leave now. Bye!"

"Bye, Link!" Lyra said.

"Yeah! Bye, Link!" Gold chimed in.

Link stepped into the blue light and teleported to the entrance of the temple. Lyra and Gold stepped toward the blue light and vanished into thin air.


	11. Home Again

**11: Home Again**

Meanwhile, Silver ran through Ilex Forest in a panic. Just a few days ago, Gold and Lyra had been here. After that, he didn't find them anywhere, not even in their houses!

Silver rushed around a bend and stopped at a dead end. He turned around and scrambled to his last position, nearly tripped over a bunch of sticks. They made a crackling sound under the weight of his feet. Silver ran around the forest until he cam to a small tree, the kind of tree that grow fast, but only to a certain height.

Silver grabbed one of his Poké Balls and silently touched the trigger on it. A Sneasel exploded out of its Poké Ball and unleashed all of its rage on the tree. The tree collapsed and sank into the soft soil. Silver jumped over the stump of the tree (which had somehow survived the fury of his Sneasel) and ran down the path to the center of the whole forest: The Ilex Forest Shrine!

As Silver approached the Shrine, it began to glow. Silver walked cautiously toward it and was about to open the door when – KABLEWY! Two people fell on Silver, knocking him to the ground.

_Whaa…what happened?_ Silver thought. He looked up and saw the faces of the people on him. They looked familiar someh– Wait! Was that Gold and Lyra?

The two people got off Silver and he stood up. "Are…you…Gold and Lyra?" he asked nervously.

The boy grinned. "Of course we are! Can't you recognize us after being friends for years?"

Silver said, "It's just that…how were you in _that_ little thing?" He pointed to the Shrine.

Just then, he heard an instrument being played, not very well, behind him. Silver whirled around and saw Lyra…playing a lyre!

"Where did you get that?" he asked her.

"Look behind you!" Gold said.

Silver spun around and saw Gold holding a gold coin and winking. "Whaa?" Silver shouted. "You got something too?"

Gold cleared his throat. "You see, Silver…it's a long story."

~The+End~


End file.
